Highschool In The 21st Century
by edluver
Summary: Winry and Rose go to the 21st Century to just you know, go to school. Would Winry find love?OrRose?Or both?Will they make it through the whole year? WinryxEd, OCx?
1. Chapter 1

-----Chapter 1: The Day At The New School-----

**READ FIRST! Before you make fun of me or have any horrible comments burring in ur freakin mind listen to this: im an extremly horrible speller, so dont make fun of me for that. And I make ALL my stories WTF, so if u dont like those stories then dont read**

"Come on!" I yelled at Winry. She swung her backpack around her back.

"No." she said in a snotty voice. I picked up my backpack as well.

Winry wore a black shirt with a tan jacket, a black mini skirt, and brown boots. While I wore a green and white stripped long sleeved shirt, a pink knee shirt, black and gray knee high socks, and black sheos. I swung a necklace around my neck, and the end rattled a shiny key.

Den barked us good bye.

"Tell me!" I yelled while Winry and I were waving goodbye to Pinako.

"Nope." she said. I grabbed Winry's mechince rectangler box. She snached it from me.

It was her mechanic box. I keep telling her she doesnt need it where we are going. But she always says, "You can never be to careful!"

As we walked we keep arguing. She wouldnt tell me about the Elric Brothers. My key chingled along.

"Come on!" I yelled.

"No!" she yelled back.

Today, we are going to high school. Winry and I along the river. But first we had to go to a gate. To a different time, to the 21st centruy! There is where we went to our school, West Windsor-Plainsboro South Pirates.

We ran to a plain. I clapped my hands together and made a red light. Then there was a big blur. The huge brown gate appeared in front of us. The gate opened.

"Close your eyes." I demmanded.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because I said so." Then I saw her close her eyes and tiny black hands grabbed her and started to pull her in the gate. For me as well. I closed my eyes. Then I opened them.

There is front of me was a town. Houses lined together. The streets were quite. It seemed rual but some times its extremely urban. Winry tapped on my shoulder.

"Is this the 21st Centruy?"she asked me.

"Yep." I answered. I grabbed her hand and we started to walk.

"Rose!"

"Yeah?"

"Where is your house?"

"Just the next block!"

We keep walking the saw a small home witch was gray. Had blue shutters, and a blue door. I opened up the door. There was no one in side.

"Hold on." I said. I grabbed two muffins and twenty bucks in cash. I ran to Winry and we both walked to our bus stop.

There were my friends: Alex, Kathy, Taylor, and Ben.

"Hey Rose!" Ben said. Then he stopped. He stared at Winry. I slapped my head.

"Oh! This is Winry." I greeted everyone.

"Hello." she said.

"Im Kathy." they shook hands.

"Im Taylor." they shook hands.

"Im Alexis. But call me Alex." they shook hands.

"Im Ben." they shook hands. The bus went to a hault and here started a new day, a new life, at a new school...for Winry...


	2. We Are Here

-----Chapter 2:We are Here-----

We sat at the last three seater. Ben sat at the last seat to the left. Alex sat the only across from Ben. Taylor sat across from us, and last but not least Kathy sat in front of us.

It felt like an hour on the bus ride when Ben stood up to look at me and Winry.I stared at him.Winry was just staring out the window.

"What do you want?" I questioned him. Ben just stared at Winry.

"Where are you from?" Ben asked.

"East Windsor." I answered. Ben slapped me across the head. I stood up to yell at him. I stared at him. I was just about to yell at him when Kathy cut me off.

"Yeah, you look different."

"Yeah, where you from?" Ben asked Winry. Winry stared at them.

"She is my cusion!" I butted in, "She came from-um-Kentukey!"

"Kentukey?" Alex snortted.

"Yeah! You know, the state?"

"Im not a dumb ass Rose." Ben said.

"Where is your southern accent. Speak." Taylor said.

"Um-" Winry wispheared. I closed her mouth.

"She is a mute!" I yelled. Then Winry grabbed my arm then pushed it. Winry laughed while standing up.

"Im not from Kentucky, Im from-" I shut her mouth. Then wispheared to her.

"You cant say your from 1914, its 2006 here."

"God Im old." We snickered.

"So? Where are you from?" Taylor asked.

"Say New York." I wispheared.

"What?" Winry wispheared back to me.

"Just say it!"

"Im from-um-New York!"

"New York?" Alex asked.

"Yeah!" I yelled. The bus stopped. Here we are.

We all got off the bus and walked into the school. Winry stopped dead in her tracks once we got in.

"Um? Winry?" I asked.

"This place is huge." Winry wispheared. Now that you metion it this school has three floors. I grabbed her arm.

"Lets bring you to the office. Your new, so you need a schdule." We walked to the office. The lady at the front desk was just staring at us.

"Hello. Im here to pick up a schdule." I said to her.

"Whats your name?" she asked me.

"Oh- No not me."

"Im Winry Rockabell." Winry said. The lady looked through her computer, then a piece of paper printed out.

"Here you go." she said. She handed the paper to Winry.

"Let her go see the nurse." we walked into the nurse. The nurse sighed.

"What is it this time Rose?" she asked. I sweatdropped.

"Not me! Her! She is new!" I yelled.

"Oh. Okay. Sit on the chair." the nurse exaimed her. Looked at her eyes, neck, legs,and arms.

"She is fine. She can start class." the nurse said. The bell rang.

"Lets go Winry!" I yelled in a hurry.


	3. English & The problem

-----Chapter 3: English & the troubling problem-----

Winry and I walked to first period, English. We walked in there we saw Ben, and Kathy.

"Ew. Its them." I joked.

"Haha. Very funny." Kathy said. We walked up to them. I sat next to Kathy and Winry sat next to me.Yeah! Im in the middle. Then Zach, one of Ben's friends walked up to him.

"Dude, did you see Pretty In Pink last night?" Zach asked.

"Thats a chick flick!" Ben answered.

"So?" Ben didnt answer for a while then said softly.

"...Yeah..."

"Haha! I bet you saw it with your sister!"

"NO!...my mom..." Everyone started laughing.

"Hey Ben, my brithday is in a week." Kathy asked sweetly to him. Unlike the both of us Ben was extremely rich.

"You have a birthday? I thought you just conjeaned in a gutter some where." Ben said meanly. Kathy had an evil glare at him like okay-now-im-going-to-kill-you face. Then she sighed. She faced me.

"Okay, you try." she told me. I thought, what was I going to say to him. I got out of my seat and walked to Ben. I went eye level to him and put on a cute face.

"You know Ben, you are the greatest guy I ever met." I said.

"Wow Rose. You can sure keep a straight face." Kathy said.

"I know, I have been practicing."

"Nice try." Ben said. I mopped back to my seat. Kathy stared at Winry.

"How bout you?" Kathy asked. I stared at Winry.

"You wanna try?" I asked.

"I hardly know him. I never spoke to him." Winry said, I knew she didnt want to.

"Why cause you have a boyfriend?"

"We, not excatlly." Winry blushed. Kathy and I put on our gossip face.

"So whats his name?" Kathy asked.

"Um-"

"I bet its one of the Elric brothers?" I asked.

"How did you know?"

"The blonde dude right?"

"Yeah."

"You talk about him all the time, so I just guessed."

"What blond dude?" Kathy asked.

"Oh. Long story." I said.

"Then make it short!"

"No."

"He is one of my childhood friends." Winry said.

"Okay, blurt it out."

"Okay, cool." There was a tap on Winry's desk. We looked up, it was the teacher.

"Oh, hey Mrs. Marland." I said nervously.

"You must be Winry Rockabell." Mrs. Marland said. Winry nodded, "Nice to meet you, now follow me to the front of the class." Winry stood up. I lend closer to Kathy.

"I thought they dont do this anymore." I said.

"Do what?" Kathy asked.

"Interduce yourself."

"They still do that."

"Oh." I lend away and sat normally. Winry stood in front of the class.

"Now this is a new student." Mrs. Marland said to the class.

"My name is Winry Rockabell." Winry said.

"Hi Winry." the class said back.

After English, and all those boring subjects cause I dont feel like writting so much, we went home.

"Come on." Winry said to me while I was watching TV.

"Where?" I asked.

"To Resembol silly."

"We cant."

"Why not?I have lots of things do there."

"And here too. First of all, its a school night, and second, we have homework."

"Then when can we?"

"Friday to Sunday, if you want we can do our homework at your house."

"We have homework over the weekend?"

"You havent been to school often, have you?"

"We dont have school in that era." (did they? hm...who cares)

"Oh. Well, on Friday night we will go. Today is Thursday, so only one more school day till we can go."

"Can we go right after school?"

"I guess, but what is the rush?"

"I want to go home."

"Oh. Well lets start our homework." We took out our Math books.

"AH!" Winry yelled in frustration.

"Come on its easy. The problem is 2x + 5 23. Thats easy. Now you have to subtract five-"

"Why?"

"Cause you have to make it 0, you have five how can you make it zero? By cancelling out, the oppisite of addition is subtraction, the oppisite of multipuling is diving. Get it?"

"So far."

"Okay.Now what you do on one side you have to do the other now subtract five from 23."

"Okay."

"What does it equal?"

"18."

"Yes. Now do the same to 2."

"But the x is there."

"The x is a varuble, that means it has to be alone so ignore it right now. Its not there, now what is the oppisite of multipuling?"

"Dividing?"

"Yes. Now Divide."

"9."

"So the answer is..."

"..."

"Its 9."

"Ya! I got it right."

"Yeah...good for you. Now do the 20 other problems."


	4. The Switch

-----Chapter 4: The switch-----

Okay! I going to not tell you about school that day, cause it was boring.

The bell rung at 2:45. Winry screamed with joy.

"Calm down." I said.

"I cant believe I'm going home!" Winry shrieked with excitement.

"Wow! Is she high or something?" Ben asked.

"Um- She can go home." I answered.

"Hey Rose!" Kathy yelled as she ran across the room.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go roller skating?"

"Um- na. Not this weekend, I am going to New York with Winry."

"Aw man!" Ben said, "I was going to ask you out to a movie."

"Haha! Very funny."

"I know, isn't it?" Ben started to fake laugh.

"Okay Rose, lets go!" Winry said while jerking on my skirt to get up.

"Okay! Okay!" I yelled. Winry let go of my skirt.

"Bye guys!" Winry and I yelled while waving at the door.

"Bye!" Kathy and Alexis said.

"I love you!" Ben yelled. I stopped.

"Aw! How sweet." I said while blowing him a kiss, "Oh and my birthday is next week!"

"Nice try!"

We walked onto a sidewalk.

"Okay! I am ready." Winry said.

"Okay!" I said while clapping my hands. I placed them on the sidewalk. The same gate opened. And we where now in a rural area. We walked to Winry's house. We entered the house. We shot up stairs to Winry's room.

"I have a great idea!" Winry yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Lets play a game that Ben was talking about-um- it was called…Oh! I never."

"Oh, when a person is suppose to say something they never done, then who ever did it drinks?"

"Yeah! Grandma as some wine in the cabinet."

"Are you sure we can steal some?"

"Sure!"

Just like Winry said, she grabbed some Red Wine.

An hour later…

"Um-Um-Ummmmmm. I never- burped!" Winry said dizzily. Yes, we were drunk. We heard Den barking.

"OOOOHHHH!" Winry yelled.

"What?" I said while I hiccupped.

"Lets trade places!"

"That's a bunch of shit man!"

"So…" Winry hiccupped.

"Yeah!"

So…we did… Winry Rockabell turned into Rose Caraway. And Rose…well turned into Winry.

Rose(really Winry)-

Hair-dark brown(shoulder length, pulled back into a French braid)

Eye- Green

Winry(really Rose)

Hair-Blonde (chest length, pulled back into a half pony)

Eye- blue


	5. OMFG! THEM?

-----Chapter 5: OMFG! Them?-----

Yes, Winry and I were as drunk as we can be, and switched. Den barked. But did we even care-nope.

I never wrote this, but I am going to. I put 21st century junk, and brought them to the 20th century. (Lets just say it works in that time) I put a Nightish (heavy metal group) CD in our stereo.

"Lets hit it!" I yelled, but I'm still drunk. And if you don't know how drunk people act, lets just say, they sound retarded (sorry, very sorry. No offence, I hope…don't yell at me!)

"Yeah!" Winry yelled. The song was Planet Hell. We started yelling out the lyrics.

"Denying the lying. A million children fighting! For lives in strife, For hope beyond the horizon!" the both of us yelled as we danced, "Welcome to Hell little saint, welcome to paradise solider!"

I heard footsteps. I stopped, but Winry was still dancing there. The door opened. There stood a guy about 5'3" with blonde hair witch was pulled into a braid. He had beautiful golden eyes, and to top it off…he wore red! My favorite color! A red jacket! And the rest of his outfit was black, my 2nd favorite. Next to him (Al got his body back XD, of course) was a guy a couple inches taller with shot dirty blonde/ light brown hair, with brown eyes. He wore a white collared shirt and tan pants.

"Winry?" the blonde dude asked. The song changed to the song, that wasn't even Nightwish. The CD must of changed (you can have multiple CDS in it.) It was 'Simple and Clean'. Winry gasped.

"I love this song. You all I need!" Winry yelled. I snickered.

"Winry?" the blonde dude was still confused.

"Dance!" Winry grabbed my arm and sooner or later, we were dancing, screaming,

"When you walk away! You don't hear me say, OOOHHH PPLLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE! Baby, don't go! Simple and clean is the way your making me fell tonight!"

Something tapped on my shoulder. I shot around.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Are you okay?" The brown haired dude asked.

"Ya-" then I started to fell sick. Winry was still singing. I pulled Winry close to me to whispered.

"What is it?" Winry asked me.

"I think I am going to throw-" and…I did.

"AW SHIT!" the blonde hair dude said. Then it went black.

**Blonde haired dude- ed**

**Brown haired dude- al**

**Okay, I called them that because me best friend came over and she never seen fma! (over dramatic gasp!) she I showed her pictures and she named them. Then my sis named then and I started creaking up when she named ed: shorty mc long hair. Hehe. Funny!**


End file.
